plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Perfume-shroom
For the Legendary plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Perfume Shroom. Perfume-shroom is a mushroom and the third plant obtained in Jurassic Marsh in Plants vs. Zombies 2, and a plant exclusive to the aforementioned world. It is an instant-use plant and an environment modifier which will enchant all dinosaurs in a lane when used and make them fight on the plants' side until they leave the lawn. For more detailed information about dinosaurs and their gameplay effects when charmed, see the dinosaur article. In the Chinese version of the game, it also makes zombies, including those created by Magic Mushroom, move back four to five tiles, but not leave the lawn. Origins Its name is a portmanteau of "perfume," referring to the perfume it emits and "mushroom," the fungus this is based on. Audio Almanac entry Upgrades Level upgrades Level upgrades Note: Perfume-shroom cannot be upgraded to level 4. Strategies While dinosaurs can be devastating when employed by the player, Perfume-shroom's long recharge time, as well as the dinosaurs' limited time on the lawn, mean that Perfume-shroom will usually be more useful for defending the lane against dangerous dinosaurs instead of fighting zombies. Pterodactyls should be the most heavily prioritized dinosaurs for the usage of Perfume-shroom, as the backward zombies will prove to be much more dangerous than others. Ankylosauruses also should be prioritized because their knockback effects can tear through the lawn and allow zombies to get through. When dealing with raptors, it is best that Perfume-shroom is used as it walks over the second or third column from the right. By doing this, the raptor can kick away any incoming zombies very easily. Using Perfume-shroom when the raptors are far away from the right means that Primal Peashooter's knockback would give the zombies a slim chance of reaching the raptor, thus wasting the charming effect. Imitating Perfume-shroom will be able to remedy the slow recharge problem and allows it to be used more liberally. Alternatively, using the Instant Recharge upgrade can also let the player use Perfume-shroom in a pinch, especially if two rows of dangerous dinosaurs appear at once. Gallery JMPart2TrailerPPlants.png|Two Perfume-shrooms in the trailer with other plants Perfume-shroom Almanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1 Perfume-shroom Almanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Perfume-s seed packet.png|Seed packet Perfume-shroom Jurassic Marsh Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost I Perfume-s seed packet.png|Imitated seed packet ATLASES PLANTPERFUMESHROOM 1536 00 PTX.png|Perfume-shroom's sprites and assets 87) Pefume-shroom.png|HD Perfume-shroom Perfume-shroom_Costume_1_HD.png|HD Perfume-shroom with its primary costume Perfume-shroom Costume 2 HD.png|HD Perfume-shroom with its secondary costume Perfume-shroom unlocked.png|Perfume-shroom unlocked lane of love.png|A perfumed lane Getting Perfume-shroom's First Costume.jpg|Getting its first costume via Piñata Party Getting Perfume-shroom's Second Costume.jpg|Getting its second costume via Mystery Gift Box poor perfumey.png|Perfume-shroom's disabled seed packet Is Perfumeshroom charming you too.jpg-large.jpg|Perfume-shroom, along with Primal Peashooter and Primal Wall-nut P-s_onmap.png|Perfume-shroom on the map Untitled655565.png|A part of idling animation JM8_2nd_flag_EP2.png|Perfume-shroom after emitting mist Plantz-vs-Zombies-2-Valenbrainz-Day-752x485.jpg|An advertisement for Valenbrainz, with Perfume-shroom wearing one of its costumes Receiving Perfume-shroom Seed Packets.png|Receiving Perfume-shroom seed packets from a piñata PerfumeshroomLevelUp.png|Perfume-shroom about to level up (no animation) Chinese version Perfume-shroom Uncommon Puzzle Piece.png Perfume-shroom Costume Puzzle Piece.png Trivia *It is not allowed in Modern Day and Battlez even though there are dinosaurs featured in the level. *It is the only plant introduced in Jurassic Marsh that does not have "Primal" in its name. *While emitting perfume, the player can see that the Perfume-shroom has hearts for eyes. *It is the only instant use plant that can be planted during Last Stand setups. *Perfume-shroom uses the same disappearing sound as Puff-shroom when its timer expires. *It can currently be only leveled up to level 6, similar to Gold Bloom and Primal Potato Mine. *It is the only plant in Jurassic Marsh to be not returning in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes''. es:Seta perfumada ru:Духогриб Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh obtained plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Environment modifiers Category:Mushrooms Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:World-exclusive plants Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Uncommon plants (Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese version)